eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey Trueman
Audrey Trueman made he first appearance 14 November 2000. She is portrayed by Corinne Skinner-Carter. Storylines Audrey moves to Walford in 2000, taking over the Bed and Breakfast, where she lives with her son Dr. Anthony Trueman. A religious woman, she becomes deeply involved with his life, whilst ignoring her other son, tearaway Paul Trueman. She doesn't approve of Anthony dating Kat Slater and tries to interfere many times, leading to Anthony rebelling against his mother. Audrey's main reason for ignoring Paul is, that in the past, Paul and Anthony had been in a car crash that had crippled a young girl. Anthony was drunk at the time and was driving but Paul took the blame and went to prison. Audrey is unaware of this and continues to ignore Paul despite his attempts at making her notice him. In September 2001, Audrey suffers a blow to the head accidentally after being struck by falling debris whilst walking past some building works. Several days later, after an argument with Paul during which he reveals that Anthony was the one who was driving at the time of the accident, Audrey collapses and suffers a severe headache, caused by a delayed reaction to the blow she received earlier. Just before she dies, Audrey tells Paul that she knew about Anthony being the driver and tells Paul to tell Anthony that she loves him and Paul says "What about me?". Just as Audrey is about to say something to him she dies. However, everything is left to Paul in Audrey's will. Audrey's ex-husband Patrick Trueman arrives in Walford for her funeral. It is subsequently revealed that he and Audrey married in a shotgun wedding, after Audrey became pregnant with Paul. Patrick left shortly after Anthony's birth in the early 1970s. The Truemans later discover that despite Audrey's claims, Paul is not actually Patrick's son; he is the biological child of Milton Hibbert, Patrick's friend with whom Audrey had been having an affair. Appearances 2000 * Episode 2029 (14 November 2000) * Episode 2034 (27 November 2000) * Episode 2036 (30 November 2000) * Episode 2044 (19 December 2000) 2001 * Episode 2053 (4 January 2001) * Episode 2058 (16 January 2001) * Episode 2059 (18 January 2001) * Episode 2060 (22 January 2001) * Episode 2061 (23 January 2001) * Episode 2062 (25 January 2001) * Episode 2065 (1 February 2001) * Episode 2067 (6 February 2001) * Episode 2069 (12 February 2001) * Episode 2070 (13 February 2001) * Episode 2071 (15 February 2001) * Episode 2073 (20 February 2001) * Episode 2074 (22 February 2001) * Episode 2075 (26 February 2001) * Episode 2079 (6 March 2001) * Episode 2080 (8 March 2001) * Episode 2082 (13 March 2001) * Episode 2083 (15 March 2001) * Episode 2085 (20 March 2001) * Episode 2086 (22 March 2001) * Episode 2087 (26 March 2001) * Episode 2089 (29 March 2001) * Episode 2096 (16 April 2001) * Episode 2099 (23 April 2001) * Episode 2100 (24 April 2001) * Episode 2101 (26 April 2001) * Episode 2102 (30 April 2001) * Episode 2104 (3 May 2001) * Episode 2114 (28 May 2001) * Episode 2120 (11 June 2001) * Episode 2121 (12 June 2001) * Episode 2122 (14 June 2001) * Episode 2123 (18 June 2001) * Episode 2125 (21 June 2001) * Episode 2126 (25 June 2001) * Episode 2127 (26 June 2001) * Episode 2128 (28 June 2001) * Episode 2129 (2 July 2001) * Episode 2130 (3 July 2001) * Episode 2131 (5 July 2001) * Episode 2132 (9 July 2001) * Episode 2134 (12 July 2001) * Episode 2144 (6 August 2001) * Episode 2145 (7 August 2001) * Episode 2146 (9 August 2001) * Episode 2147 (10 August 2001) * Episode 2160 (3 September 2001) * Episode 2161 (4 September 2001) * Episode 2162 (6 September 2001) * Episode 2163 (7 September 2001) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Trueman Family Category:1945 Births Category:2000 Arrivals Category:2001 Departures Category:Low Quality Images